


Tommy Considers Ghostbur

by JayBird_85



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Idk what tags to add im new, Not Beta Read, Wilbur and Tommy are not related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird_85/pseuds/JayBird_85
Summary: Tommy is alone in exile. Well, not quite; He does have the ghost of his former leader to accompany him.A small Tommy-centric drabble I thought of, most of the writing I did before I ever saw a stream with Ghostbur so there might be inconsistencies with canon.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 16





	Tommy Considers Ghostbur

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm ever posting on Ao3, after using this site as a guest for like forever, wild. Anyway, I wrote this before I even saw canon ghostbur, I tried to fix the inconsistencies as best as I could though. If you're someone who likes to listen to music to get the mood, listen to Ghost Towns by Radical Face, I listened to that as I wrote this :)

_“I’ll be back.”_ Those were his last words to the celebrating citizens of L’manburg, right before hell broke open in the form of two withers and ignited TNT. In a way, he had been right. Wilbur is indeed back, reanimated as a ghost after a fatal chest wound did him in, dealt by his own father of all people. Although, in a way, he is not back at all. Not fully, anyway. Holes litter his memory like swiss cheese. He can remember his son growing up but can’t remember leaving him alone. He can remember L’manburg at the height of her glory, but not the devastating explosion he caused that rocked her lands, leaving the country a shell of her former self. And physically he’s not all there either. His form swims in and out of focus, the background visible through him if you pay enough attention. A grisly scar mars his chest, the remains of the killing blow. Phil always winces when he sees it.  
Tommy shivers. He’s sitting on the beach of his “new home,” as Dream called it, knees tucked up in front of his chest. The breeze sweeps in from the ocean, bringing with it a chill and the smell of salt. He can hear Ghostbur nearby. He’s fiddling with something and rambling about “lads on tour.” Tommy ignores him, drawing his coat tighter around himself, lost in thought. It is the coat Ghostbur gave him, the very one he was killed in. It had freaked Tommy out at first, but the need for warmth outweighed the queasy feeling he got when looking at it. He is alone, exiled from the very country he helped create. The sad part is that this isn’t even the first time. At least back then he had Wilbur with him. Alivebur, anyway. Ghostbur accompanied him in his exile now, too, but a ghost can only provide so much company. The irony is that the first exile is what lead to Wilbur’s demise. Tommy only hopes it isn’t the same for him.  
“-ommy? Tommy!” Ghostbur’s echoing voice breaks his train of thought.  
“Sorry, Ghostbur. What’s up?” Tommy says, ripping his gaze from the horizon. He was staring in the direction of L’manburg again, he realizes.  
“Nothing. You were staring for so long, I just wondered if you were still with me,” Ghostbur says, smiling gently.  
Tommy wonders that himself sometimes. “Sorry, big man. I was lost in thought,” he explains.  
“Oh? What were you thinking about?” Ghostbur asks, always curious.  
Tommy stays quiet for a beat, then “Nothing important.”  
Ghostbur nods sagely. “Come with me, Tommy. I built you something.” And together they stand up, leaving the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another chapter planned for this as well, the tags will be edited once it's finished. The second chapter will be a little darker than this one, but there isn't any death planned so fear not! I have so many exiled!Tommy fic ideas, too bad I'm a little late to the party, oof. Tell me what you thought in the comments if you'd like!


End file.
